


Color Coded

by TransDucks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, You can't tell the gender of eggs, baby shopping, donald is a good uncle, science is still trying, so the Duck family uses gender-neutral terms for unhatched eggs, trans donald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDucks/pseuds/TransDucks
Summary: The preparation for becoming a mother is hard, but luckily Della will always have her brother beside her.





	Color Coded

After all these weeks, Della still couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. She had always wanted children, but she never thought they would be her's. To add to her disbelief, there were three of them. She had three eggs, and they were from her.

She supposes she's lucky that her lover was the Greek goddess of the moon. Selene wasn't limited by the same things as mortals, so the two of them were both able to be the biological mothers of the children. The only downside to their relationship was that Della knew Selene wouldn't be present much in the children's lives.

Luckily, there was one person she could count on to be in their lives; her twin brother, Donald. While she had her head in the clouds, daydreaming about her future with the children, Donald had his feet on the ground. He was the one researching childcare and determining the safety of the area. More than once he had brought up concerns with having the children grow up in the environment Scrooge created, but Della brushed it off.

Ultimately, Donald was the reason she was here. Here, in the middle of Ducklings-R-Us, buying domestic stuff she didn’t think she needed. And where was he getting the money for all these things? Della couldn’t imagine Scrooge paying for them. Knowing him, he would have them sleep in dresser drawers for cribs like he did as a child. Then again, Donald may have promised to work for him without pay to get enough.

A loud “QUACK!” startled her from her thoughts as Donald managed to fall back into a display stand. It looked as though he had tried to take a crib off a shelf himself, instead of looking for a store employee to help. Laughing, Della rushed over to help her brother before he threw a fit and made a bigger mess.

“Looks like you need some help there, Don,” she said, reaching out a hand. He took it and once he was standing, they surveyed the latest damage the unlucky duck caused. Nothing seemed broken, so it didn’t look like they would have to pay for anything.

“It's not my fault this store wasn’t built for people our size,” Donald muttered. Even though the store was named Ducklings-R-Us and was located in Duckburg, everyone knew it wasn’t designed with ducks in mind. Even the clothing options for them was limited, but it was the only place nearby the two of them could go.

“Wanna run over to the clothing section before we have to explain ourselves?” Donald asked. Della laughed again and grabbed the cart, practically riding it over to where the baby clothes were. Donald wasn’t far behind, and once they were both hidden in the duckling clothing, they fell into a laughing fit.

After they calmed down, they got to work rummaging through the clothing options. Della knew that when it came to twins and triplets, the clothing you chose for them mattered. When she and Donald were young, they had matching sailor outfits. The way you could tell them apart was by the fact that Donald refused to wear the skirt. Della didn’t want to put any of her kids in the same situation Donald had been in, so she wanted to choose a clothing “theme” that wasn’t as restrictive.

“Hey, Don?” Della started. “Do you think I should separate the kids by color? It's not as specific as what we had, and it would give them a lot of clothing options. And,” she giggled. “Scrooge might actually be able to tell them apart!”

Donald rolled his eyes. “Knowing Uncle Scrooge, that might give him an excuse to call them things like ‘the blue one’.” That gave both of them a chuckle. Della knew that despite giving him a hard time, Donald really cared about Scrooge. Although, now that she’s thinking about it, it was something he would do.

Della picked up a shirt. “How about the primary colors; red, blue, and yellow?” Donald shook his head. “Everything Daisy bought for her niblings are yellow, purple, and orange, so if they ever have play-dates when they’re young, there could be a mix-up.”

Della blushed for a moment thinking about Daisy, but then she snapped out of it. “Green, then. Red, blue, and green. I could even name them according to their colors. Red is the brightest hue, blue is the color of morning dew, and that ‘leaves’ green. Maybe if they’re all boys, they can be Hubert, Dewford, and… uh…” She couldn’t think of a good name relating to leaves, so she just shrugged. “Eh, its not important right now. We can figure it out later.”

**Author's Note:**

> the joke is that she goes to space before actually naming them
> 
> also:  
> nibling (plural niblings)  
> 1\. (uncommon) The child of one's sibling or of one's sibling-in-law (in other words, one's niece or nephew), especially in the plural or as a gender-neutral term.
> 
> It was coined by linguist Samuel E. Martin in 1951! how cool!


End file.
